


A Hive Sky

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Sawada Tsunayoshi, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Tsuna, Gen, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Porn With Plot, See You There!, Slutty Tsuna, Tsuna is Easily Jealous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Formerly E-Rated Reborn, I had an idea, now I'm making this as a new fic and transferring the other chapters over when relevant.Tsuna is dame, and has been a closet fudanshi for well over a year.But then, Reborn arrives, and he discovers that there may be a reason for that, anyway...





	1. The day in the live of a Fudanshi

Tsuna avoids other peoples' gazes as he hurries to the bookshop, the doorbell ringing softly as he slips in, feet taking him to the section that, by this point, he practically knew by heart.

Around his legs, the skirt of his amber dress swings loosely as Tsuna fiddles with the red silk scarf wrapped around his neck, having had fun with letting Nana dress him up after school.

It doesn't take that long for him to find what he wants, heading to the desk meekly as he pulls out his weekly allowance.

"Ah! Tsuna! Afternoon!" the desk-boy smiles, as Tsuna nods meekly.

"Please..." he says softly, still wary of getting caught; his bullies had been particularly harsh earlier on during the school day, which was why Tsuna was wearing the white, non-transparent tights today instead of saving them for winter like he usually would.

"Okay! That'll be... 500 yen, please!"

Tsuna hands over the money as he's given his manga, bowing lightly to the shop attendant, before hurrying from the building.

Getting to the crossing, he breathes a sigh of relief.

"Tsu-chan!"

Tsuna stiffens, before turning to see the girl walking towards him, sighing in relief.

"Haru! Good afternoon!" he smiles.

"What did you get this time?!" the lonely brunette asks, smiling.

"I got several ones, including another collection of BL and I finally got hold of the second volume for that Murderer/Spy series!" he smiles.

"Wow!" Haru smiles, as the two friends head to Tsuna's, Tsuna laughing lightly at something, before Haru hums.

"Your spiky hair is a really large tell... Are you sure you can't flatten it whilst going about as a girl?" she asks, "Though that red bow is adorable!"

"Mama put it in for me..." Tsuna blushes, "But I can't! It just poofs right back up!"

"Such a shame That limits your styles so much!" Haru pouts, before chuckling, "Though it's really cute! I'd love to try designing something for it!"

"You spent so much time on this scarf for me, I couldn't possibly-" Tsuna starts, before Haru laughs.

"Mou! Haru can easily mistake you for a girl so much with how shy you can be! Trust me! Haru can make something that'll work!"

Tsuna droops, nodding slightly...

 

The week after, Tsuna meets up with Hana, thoughts on a certain steamy scene between the two main characters of Murderer/Spy as he walks.

"Made it!" Hana beams.

"Already?!"" Tsuna gasps.

"Lean forwards a bit!" Hana grins.

Tsuna does so, today he's wearing a green dress with a purple choker and several cute bracelets, though he now also has cute purple pumps to go with it all, brown tights hugging his legs.

"Look!" Hana beams, pulling a mirror out of her bag.

Tsuna squeals slightly at the cute little clip, a knitted, slightly-3D chick sitting over the green bow hair-clip Tsuna has.

"Come on! Mama gave me enough money to buy you a manga whilst my usual three!" Tsuna beams.

"Eh?! Really?!"

"Yup!" Tsuna grins, as they walk into the bookshop, Haru smiling as she sees the serious expression and look of complete calm that overcomes her best friend as they browse.

The bell door rings.

"Ah! Sawada-... chan?"

Tsuna stands up quickly from where he crouches, flushing.

"S-senpai..." he squeaks.

"Ara! You decided to buy something, yourself?!" Kyoko smiles, as Hana _glares_ , Tsuna quaking silently.

"I-, um-"

"Excuse me, but who are you? You're scaring Tsu-chan," Hana frowns, propping a hand on her hip.

"Ara! My name is Sasagawa Kyoko, this is my friend, Kurokawa Hana! We're in Sawada-chan's class at school."

"But she called you senpai."

"Kyoko-chan is the idol of our class and, in some eyes, the school," Hana states flatly.

"Haru-chan..." Tsuna whispers, scared off a confrontation.

Haru gives Tsuna a comforting smile, before sighing.

"Anyway! Manga! Manga!"

"A-" Tsuna turns back, face red, before he spies something.

"EEEH! There's another volume for _Love Stage_?!" he fangirls, taking it off the shelf with a wide smile, Haru gasping as she zips to his side.

"Oh my god! They've outdone themselves for the cover this time!" she squeals.

"I know, right?! Wah!" Tsuna beams, before he pouts, "But there's also _Super Lovers_ and _Katekyo!_ as well as a new volume of _Junjou Romantica_... Which to choose..."

"Well, you have enough money to buy three, so... I'd say, go for _Katekyo! Junjou Romantica_ and _Love Stage_ , right?" Haru hums.

"But they're _all really cute_!" Tsuna whines, before humming, grabbing _Super Lovers_ and _Katekyo!_ with relative ease.

"I'm going for these three, do you have what you want?"Tsuna smiles.

" _Ludwig Kakumei_ , the latest volume!" Haru beams.

"I've been musing over that!" Tsuna giggles, "The mangaka really has a cute artstyle for Ludwig!"

Haru grins, as Kyoko giggles, bringing them back to the pair, as Hana now is holding several translations of classic English stories, Kyoko holding a manga of her own.

"I recommend Bungou Stray Dogs, if you like Shounen Ai!" Kyoko smiles.

Tsuna's head snaps up.

"Really?! I mean, currently I'm also trying to find Color Recipe and Acid Flower's latest volumes, too. They are hardcore, but you always get more interesting fluff since that leaves room for a lot more dynamic..." he smiles.

They head to the counter, Kyoko paying first as the two carefree girls and Tsuna chat and giggle, Hana watching both the shop assistant and Tsuna warily.

Hana taps Haru's shoulder after a moment, Haru just able to catch sight of the blush the shop attendant has as he takes Tsuna's books, then money, before returning them.

"I- I hope you enjoy, Tsuna-chan!" they smile.

Tsuna looks over, before smiling.

"Thank you!" he nods cheerily.

He doesn't notice the light blush that covers the shop attendant's cheeks.

The others do, though.

"Have a nice day!" he just about manages.

"You too!" Tsuna smiles, before realising exactly what he'd done upon leaving, turning red once more as he crouches down.

"Waaah! I didn't mean to do that!" he squeaks, "Usually I just stay quiet so he doesn't really notice me..."

"He calls you by _name_ ," Hana states flatly

Tsuna looks at her cluelessly for a moment, before covering his face with his hands.

"So embarrassing... I just like dressing up, being a fudanshi kind helped me find that out but _stiiiill..._ " Tsuna whines.

"Hey, Tsu-chan! I have enough for cake! Why don't we go to a cafe?!" Haru smiles.

Tsuna peeks through his fingers.

"But I bought that book for you for making such cute things for me... I'd go right back into being in debt to you.." he whines.

"Those things were presents! Besides, that manga costs a lot more than it did for me to make a few accessories!" Haru smiles.

Tsuna smiles, hugging her.

"You're always so thoughtful, Haru-chan!" he beams.

Fifteen minutes later and the three girls and transvestite are sitting happily in a cafe, slices of cake before them.

"So, Sawada, why are you crossdressing? Fudanshi aren't _that_ badly frowned on," Hana demands.

Tsuna smiles softly.

"At first, I decided on doing it because I got less glances going my way, also since then my bullies wouldn't notice me as easily... But actually, wearing a skirt and tights is really nice! Plus, wearing tights in winter always feels slightly warmer than wearing just school trousers. Another thing is it means Mama and I get to spend more time together rather than me reading in my room and her working downstairs, since we're living off the money from Papa!" Tsuna smiles, "Getting to try out make up and actually do more things seen as girly with Mama is always so fun! We get to talk more..." Tsuna looks to the side, before taking a bite of his cake, practically sparkling as he eats.

Both Kyoko and Hana are surprised at this; Tsuna was always so sullen and quiet in school, for him to actually smile and sit confidently with them...

Kyoko gives Hana a hopeful glance, Hana raising a brow, Kyoko returning with a grin, which has Hana sighing.

"Why not wear a skirt at school, then?!" Hana states flatly.

Tsuna loses his grip on his fork, dropping it onto his plate.

"I- I- I-..." Tsuna starts stuttering.

"Tsu-chan! You said you'd talk to Hibari-senpai!" Haru pouts, "Haru was hoping you'd deal with it without a hand to hold."

Tsuna puts his hands in his lap.

"Everyone'll laugh at me... Hibari-senpai would probably beat me up for going against the usual school code, anyway..." Tsuna says softly.

"Well, we can talk to him together next Monday, when he's on duty! Hana and I can ask Kusakabe-san to pass along a message-"

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't!" Tsuna says, standing quickly as his face turns haunted, as Hana hisses softly, as Tsuna runs off.

"Hey-" Hana starts, though Haru grabs her hand.

"Tsuna gets bullied all the time, by this point, he can't help but flinch at the idea of the school body knowing anything else about him that may make them see him any worse than they already do. I'm trying to get him to do stuff to get the bullies to stop, but I can only try and help him not become a total recluse with the fact I go to a different school.." Haru sighs.

"Well then, I always go past Tsuna's house on my way to school, maybe I'll wait for him so we can talk to Hibari together!" Kyoko smiles.

Haru grins, warmth exchanging between the three girls as they plan how to help the shy fudanshi...


	2. Reborn Arrives

Tsuna backs up at the tall guy in the door.

"Mama! There's a guy at the door!"

Nana walks over, before smiling as she recognises him.

"Ah! You must be the new tutor!"

"It's Chaos, my name's Reborn," he smiles, Tsuna's face heating up as he turns to his mother.

She merely cheerily claps her hands as she gives her I'm-a-Total-Fujoshi grin.

Tsuna grumbles, trying to ignore how alike to _Katekyo!_ 's tutor-lead Reborn appears, sitting at the kitchen table...

Only to get ambushed by Kyoko upon opening the door to leave.

She grabs his hand.

"Time to talk to Hibari-san, Tsu-chan!" she grins.

Tsuna squeaks, Reborn raising a brow as he tails the two to school.

The sight of the pair of teens waiting there, one as far from the other as possible, seems to point to something greater, as Hibari glares down at the two, Kyoko stopping Tsuna from sneaking away, as Reborn first notes Tsuna's total lack of self-confidence.

"Office, tomorrow Lunch," Hibari Kyoya states, before leaping off the wall to walk towards Reborn.

Tsuna buries his face in his hands, as Reborn hands Kyoya his ID as Tsuna's Tutor.

"I wish to see how he is in lessons, first," Reborn explains.

Kyoya is silent, as Reborn watches Tsuna completely halts Mochida's confession by accident, before trying to escape Mochida's glare as they quickly head to class before the bell...

* * *

 

After the fight with Kensuke, Tsuna crashes onto his bed, groaning as he tries to roll out an annoying crick in his back.

"Homework," Reborn orders.

Tsuna groans, rolling over to the table as Reborn looks at him expectantly.

Part way through, Tsuna feels Reborn's fingers on his back, over the area that's all cramped, gently rubbing.

Tsuna shot Reborn a look, before Reborn pointed at the work, Tsuna huffing as he returns to it...

Before Reborn gets _just_ the right spot, Tsuna whining in relief as Reborn moves up slightly to the next bunch.

The work is forgotten, as Tsuna ends up resting on the top of the table, putty in Reborn's hands and moaning softly, a light blush of embarrassment on his face.

Reborn chuckles, withdrawing his hands as Tsuna pouts.

"Now, let's check your answers for Maths..."

Tsuna blushes as he recalls how it fits into one of the Love Stage fanfics he'd read, going along with Reborn's demands...

* * *

Tsuna is standing in the shower, feeling thoroughly annoyed at Reborn, though his groin is providing other signals as Tsuna tries to ignore it, a soft growl leaving his lips as he dumps the soap back in its tray, deciding to just Damn Everything and Deal With It.

A soft moan falls from his lips as his mind drags him back to the sensations of Reborn's fingers on his back, of Reborn's large hands when he ruffles Tsuna's hair.

"Nya~..." he whines, heat building from his core and very out-of-it when the door opens.

"Re- Rebo~rn..." Tsuna whimpers softly.

"So I've even caused that reaction in my student, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna's blush broadens, as footsteps walk up to the door.

"You... Hyan~..." Tsuna whines, as Reborn moves, his smirk increasing the arousal Tsuna feels.

Reborn grabs his wrists, pulling them to his shoulder as he reaches down, gently starting to work Tsuna to completion as Tsuna falls into his _naked_ chest.

Tsuna's legs start feeling weak as his mouth widens at the pure _pleasure_ , a strangled whine leaving his lips as Reborn smirks down at him, the water making his hair flatten slightly, running over hardened muscles as Tsuna's eyes widen in realisation of _how much_ he's gone.

Reborns eyes glint golden-yellow for a moment at the sight of the faintly-gold ones gazing up at him, before he smirks.

"So unsatiable; you're rehardening quite easily for a teen."

"I-I'm nearly fourteen..." Tsuna complains, though he can't quite pout with how _erotic_ Reborn looks above him.

"I'm Twenty, I can't play forever with kids," Reborn replies, letting go as he smirks, "At the moment, I am your Tutor; to earn my respect you must prove exactly how hard-working you are."

Tsuna complains as he nearly drops to the bottom of the shower, Reborn raising an eyebrow, as Tsuna sees exactly how well-built Reborn is.

Reborn raises an eyebrow, as Tsuna grabs his legs, eyes turning a slightly stronger  honey-gold as they're fixed on Reborn's dick.

_Tsuna's flames? Alre-_

Tsuna makes a move was not expected, tilting his head back and taking Reborn into his mouth, tongue sliding around the head of Reborn's length, before sliding up.

Reborn is suddenly questioning both Life-Choices and his Status when Tsuna _hums_ , Reborn gritting his teeth as a blush stains his cheeks lightly, covering his mouth.

" _Mio dio..._ "

Tsuna moves, eyes hazy and golden as he moves back and forth, tongue trailing along Reborn's veins as Tsuna reaches up to tug and fondle his testicles.

Reborn bites his lip as he forces himself to _not_ grab Tsuna's hair and just fuck his throat, though then Tsuna tilts his head slightly and _how on earth wherethe FUCKisthiskid'sFUCKING **GAGREFLEX**?!_

He grunts, before grabbing Tsuna's hair and forcing himself the rest of the way in, Tsuna whining happily as he gets throat-fucked, before Reborn pulls out as he comes, Tsuna quickly grabbing Reborn's length to lap more up, spurting into the water beneath him as he gives a pleased sigh.

The feeling of Tsuna's flames to a pleased hum, as Tsuna falls unconscious.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Reborn is lying on his bed in the guest room, recalling information from the Cavallone Library.

He rolls onto his side to look at Leon, who's already asleep on their pillow, looking perfectly content with the current events.

"He better not be, or my job is going to be twice as hard..." Reborn mutters to his partner, before falling asleep himself...

 

The next morning, Reborn wakes Tsuna up, face hard.

"We won't say anything, else I'll either shoot you, or have to smash the Bathroom to pieces."

Tsuna nods dumbly, as he tries to figure out how to survive being in close proximity to Reborn for the next week without blushing...

...

...

...

(He doesn't.)

(Two days later, the Bathroom has to get repaired after 'mysteriously' blowing up while Reborn was taking a shower...)


	3. Arrangements

The next day Tsuna arrives fearfully at Kyoya's door at Lunch.

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna turns, as Reborn strolls up, before holding out a bag.

"You forgot this," Reborn smirks.

Tsuna nods in thanks, peeking inside, before blushing.

"Size 12?" he asks.

"Yup," Reborn smirks, "Sasagawa-chan's already on her way over with Hana, in case you need help."

Tsuna blushes, nodding, before he enters the Disciplinary Office.

"Herbivore."

"I-I-..." Tsuna stutters, before looking up and seeing the eyes staring dead-on at him, like a hunting panther's.

"Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna glances over to see Hana and Kyoko.

"We brought a note from Haru-chan for you!" she smiles.

Tsuna shakily takes the note.

_If you're scared, imagine Hibari as one of the cute seme's in all that Yaoi you read!_

_Or maybe he's the cattish uke to your ideal Seme, but Semes are way cooler!_

_-Haru-chan!_

Tsuna smiles slightly.

"I-..." he takes a breath, "I'm a transvestite."

Hibari raises a brow.

"I get bullied a lot, no one does anything, crossdressing always makes me feel better..." Tsuna says carefully, looking down at the back in his hands, before up at Hibari.

"He was really cute when Hana-chan and I saw him the other day! He had a really cute dress on! Wouldn't you like to see Tsu-kun as Tsu-chan?! As Tsu-chan he even has an admirer!"

Tsuna squeaks at that.

"W-what?!" Tsuna asks, terrified.

"You're fine, they're too scared to try anything," Hana smirks, enjoying the monkey's panic.

She'd always felt annoyed with him for his complete lack of courage; maybe bullying him into being confident would work.

Tsuna starts stuttering, though he shuts up completely as Hibari stands.

"A- Um, Reborn brought me a copy of the girl's uniform..." Tsuna says softly, "Mama bought it back when I started here, shortly after befriending Haru-chan and finding out how I like wearing skirts..."

Kyoya opens a door leading off from the office, motioning him over.

It's a private toilet.

"Show me, Herbivore," Kyoya states, a distinct scent having him focusing on the small brunet, who has always looked at him with eyes akin to a rabbit's, equally as silent and wary everywhere.

It perks up his curiosity.

* * *

 

The girl's uniform was a _brilliant_ idea.

Or at least, to Hibari.

The small rabbit looked twice as fluffy, even finding a small, red bow amongst his things to match the uniform's red bow.

Brown eyes look innocently over at him, as Tsuna squirms.

"So... Senpai...?" he asks.

"Permanently Female Uniform, Usagi," Kyoya states fiercely, Tsuna straightening, as Kyoko beams, "You will also, therefore, be having all lessons the girls usually have, though PE still keeps you with your current group."

Tsuna's eyes widen.

"Yey! Now you can be with Hana and I more!" Kyoko grins.

Since meeting Tsuna at the bookshop, Tsuna had been interacting with Kyoko's group a lot more, now he could be with them more often!

"Usagi."

Tsuna pauses, as a red band is wrapped around his arm.

"You are under the Committee's protection, from now on."

Tsuna's eyes widen as he freezes in shock, Hana having to drag him from the Office as he now clasps the bag holding his male uniform...

* * *

 

Tsuna follows Kyoko and Hana back into class, Nezu-sensei about to yell, when he sees Tsuna.

The first thing he does, is laugh, though the class sees the armband first.

Tsuna turns red, as Hana frowns, Kyoko's grin sharpening.

"Eh, sensei, didn't you notice Tsu-chan is also now under the Committee's protection?" she smiles.

Nezu-sensei stops laughing.

Tsuna grips the edge of his jumper.

"This is what I prefer to wear, Hibari-senpai has given me his personal permission for me to wear this as well as join the girls for most lessons we are separated for, but for PE. Laughing makes you no better than the people who enjoy bullying me every time they see me. Please, don't," Tsuna says politely.

"To your seats. Changing your clothes doesn't change your skills, Sawada," Nezu states flatly.

Tsuna smiles, as he looks at Hana and Kyoko, before they take their seats...

* * *

By the end of the school day, Tsuna smiles as he feels confidence in himself for once in so long, finding his clumsiness has lessened (though he is still oblivious to the growing amount of interested stares from across the rest of the student body as he interacts with the school's popular girls, unlike his two new friends...)

 


	4. Gokudera Gets Laid

When Gokudera Hayato is introduced to the clas, Tsuna can only gawp as he sees the broken-up anger in his new clasmate's face, before his eyes slide over to where the Baseball Idol, Yamamoto Takeshi, sits.

Tsuna had always found the male idol very cheerful and masked, so seeing this boy...

" _Grouch-and-Cheery broken pairing?_ " Tsuna mutters under his breath, as Kyoko sends him a small smile, Tsuna smiling back, before his desk is knocked into.

He gets a distinct _whiff_ of Gokudera, which has him looking at the newbie again, curious and whatever had awoken with Reborn slowly sturring up again.

 _Ohhhh boy..._ He mutters, propping his head on one hands as the teacher starts teaching them once more...

* * *

 

Tsuna is panting by the time he's saved Hayato from the bombs, his hands singed, though his flames are purring as he feels arms gently pull him close, red curling about as he realises exactly what will happen, a soft gasp of arousal leaving his lips.

"Jyuudaime... You caught me as soon as you caught my gaze..." Hayato purrs in his ear, as Tsuna finds himself pinned to the wall of the empty street, lips descending on his neck, making him shiver as he smells the arousal in Hayato's flames, hands gently winding over him.

His thoughts tangle, as he sees Reborn retreat over Hayato's shoulder, obviously ensuring they get privacy, as his own flames push him to respond, fisting Hayato's shirt as he winds his legs around Hayato.

"C-can I call you Hayato, Hayato?" Tsuna whispers, pulling Hayato into a kiss.

He smirks, a blush forming.

"Of course, Jyuudaime..."

Tsuna chuckles, as his eyes gain orange flecks, letting his flames take control.

"Wrong, Ha~ya~to, it should be 'Tsuna'- or do you have a master-servant kink?"

Hayato blushes, as his arousal increases, Tsuna chuckling as he pulls Hayato into another kiss.

"Come, My Own, we should go where none can see us..."

 

Which is the forest not that far away, Tsuna snuffling into Hayato's neck as they reach a well-hidden clearing, kissing Hayato again as he whines.

Tsuna allows his flames to lead him, as he gently starts to kiss Hayato's neck, slowly descending towards his waist as Hayato hisses and whimpers.

He tries moving.

"You don't need to-" he starts.

"Shhh, my flames tell me you've worked so hard... You're long overdue for a reward..."

Tsuna doesn't know if it is him or his flames saying that, as he gently takes Hayato into his mouth, licking round to lubricate slightly, before using his teeth to gently tug at the veins, Hayato's length getting harder in his hand as Tsuna finally starts to take it in his mouth.

Hayato's mind is fuzzled as he feels how warm and wet Tsuna's mouth is, before his eyes widen as Tsuna goes deeper, Hayato not wanting to hurt the warm androgynous boy by pulling to harshly on his hair.

Tsuna shifts slightly as Hayato closes his eyes, before there's a soft moan, and his eyes snap open.

Tsuna has pulled his leggings and boxers down, fingers playing with his rump, Hayato's eyes widening as one finger quickly turns to three.

"Hayato..." Tsuna whispers huskily.

His new-found Boss crawls up into his lap, sighing as he sits on him, giving a soft, coy smile as Hayato registers how _good_ it feels.

Something in him roars to life, as he finds himself grabbing Tsuna's hips to lift and lower him on his cock, Tsuna gasping as he grabs Hayato's shoulders, purring softly as he gazes at Hayato, trying to help as his lower legs grip Hayato's thighs.

"M-more..." he pants, bucking, as Hayato leans in, kissing Tsuna as he changes Tsuna's angle, forcing him to take even more of Hayato's length.

Tsuna whines, misty amber eyes meeting misty jade as Tsuna smiles, mouth lolling open as his muscles start to milk Hayato, phermones flying up around them.

Then Hayato comes, Tsuna joining him shortly after, wringing every bit of cum from Hayato's cock, as Tsuna flops onto Hayato's chest, purring softly as he gently kisses Hayato.

"I'll never abandon you, ever, Hayato..."

Hayato whines, as he rolls them, hardening them both up again, as Tsuna hums in amusement.

Hayato's lips are soft as he gently laps the sides of Tsuna's neck, Tsuna gasping when he gently reaches up and rolls one of Tsuna's nipples between his fingers as he continues to show how much he loves and cherishes Tsuna, who has now gained a beautiful, bright blush as he moans and gasps, mouth gasping for breath as he enjoys each and every sensation, eyes displaying a softer amount of love and acceptance as Hayato pulls up, one hand moving to gently work Tsuna to completion.

"I want you to cum with me, all over me..." Hayato whispers huskily, Tsuna whining, as Hayato leans back, speeding up slightly, before shifting Tsuna to ram inside, rutting until he comes, Tsuna throwing his head back as he comes himself, whining as Hayato jerks through, eyes squeezes shut as he himself has his mouth open slightly.

"Hayato..." Tsuna asks, holding out his arms.

The hug is gentle, as Tsuna falls asleep... 

* * *

 

When Tsuna wakes up, he's in his room, Reborn waiting at the foot of his bed, looking perfectly at home as he sits with one ankle crossed over the other knee, petting Leon as he watches Tsuna wake.

"Well done, Tsuna - you have created a strong bond with a Storm!" he smirks, Tsuna blushing, before squeaking as he buries himself within his covers.

They're pulled back, as Reborn smirks, placing several manga by Tsuna's head.

"Nana told me to give these to you, oddly enough she's now cooking a small feast..." he hums.

"But-" Tsuna raises his head, trying to ignore the obvious three-to-seven-manga-in-one novels looking back at him like sweets of Hardcore Yaoi, before squeezing his eyes shut and pouting as Reborn ruffles his hair...

Then kisses his cheek.

* * *

"HIEE!" Nana hears from upstairs as she chuckles.

"Ara, my cute little son's building himself a reverse harem! Good good!" she smiles softly, looking over to the couch where Hayato is sleeping, Nana noticing the way he looks very alone, but for the fact he now has Tsuna's jacket lying over the back of the chair, near Hayato's face.

"Hmm, maybe I should set up some Tatami mats and clean out the guest room..." she hums, turning back to her cooking...

 

(An hour later, Hayato is ordered to stay when Nana finds out he's living alone and Tsuna's reading the manga his mother gave him, face bright red as he quietly fanboys over the various boys with strong libido fucking eachother senseless...)

(Reborn's just lounging on the settee, smiling like a cat at his accomplishment...)

(...Even if it was in... Questionable ways...)


	5. Taaakkun! ^w^

Tsuna sighs as he walks into the changing rooms after finishing the cleaning, moving to change out of his now-sweaty PE kit.

Then he gets kabedoned from behind whilst getting on his usual uniform, school skirt and PE shorts on the bench as Tsuna hasn't even buttoned up his top yet.

Brown eyes look up slowly, to fix upon the face of none other than Yamamoto Takeshi, who drops a predatory look into a warm smile.

"S-s-senpai!" Tsuna splutters.

"Tsuna! I was hoping I could ask you something," Takeshi smiles, as Tsuna blushes, obviously noticing how Takeshi is smirking, coyly checking him out as he asks about how to bring up his reaction time again.

Tsuna splutters to explain about how much he admires Takeshi for how hard he works and that he should listen to his body on such matters, fiddling with his school shirt.

Takeshi taps his hands, before doing it up for him.

"No need to be nervous, Tsuna... Especially around me..." Takeshi hums, giving a look that Tsuna can tell is fake, before getting distracted when Takeshi kisses his lips, a slightly more real smile lighting up his face when Tsuna doesn't turn him away.

Tsuna blushes, thanking Takeshi, before scrambling to finish changing, glancing over when Takeshi leaves the room...

 

So when he hears exactly what Takeshi was about to do, he'd run up and leapt the fence, grabbing Takeshi's hand, flames aiding him with his determination.

"Don't you _dare_!" he yelled, voice cracking.

"Tsuna..." Takeshi blinked, before softly laughing, "Come to say goodbye?"

Tsuna's bottom lip wobbles.

"That's not fair... After I myself have been through so much, as Dame-Tsuna, as the chew-toy for all the bullies, you start to open up, before running here... I told you how much I admire you, how much I envy your strength, how much I admire you for acting the way you do... But then you get this _smile_ , that's so _fake_ that it _hurts_..." Tsuna gives a watery, sad smile, "It's not a crime to show how hurt you feel when you hurt, senpai... And if they don't accept that, then just know that I'll accept it all, as would Hayato and the people that  _really_ care about you... Because  _you matter_ , Yamamoto-senpai..."

Tsuna's crying, as Hayato runs onto the roof, freezing at how Tsuna is holding the hand of the very person planning to jump.

They relax, as Tsuna softly whispers something, turning back, searching out for Hayato...

Then the fence _breaks_.

Hayato _runs_ , seeing Tsuna's flames ignite as he takes the brunt of the fall, skirt fluttering as Tsuna's gripping Takeshi close.

"Shit!" Hayato curses, running for the exit as the other students peer over to see the two fully-intact students...

* * *

 

Tsuna groans as he and Takeshi sit up...

Takeshi smirks, Tsuna recognising the type of smirk it is, as Takeshi leans over and gently kisses his cheek, Tsuna internally screaming as his flames cackle and weave around them...

Cue Hibari and Hayato running up, both equally annoyed, as Tsuna gives them a look of worry, before remembering and fussing over Takeshi's arm...

* * *

Tsuna is once again alone in the changing room, when he feels strong arms snake around him.

"That promise still holds, ne?" a certain black-haired teen hums, affectionately nuzzling Tsuna.

"Of course," Tsuna replies, "I said I'd accept everything you gave me, I still would - you're my friend, Takeshi..."

"So..." Takeshi presses against him, Tsuna's heart-rate increasing as he remembers Hayato, "Can I be a bit more than you're friend?..."

"As long as you don't mind sharing..." Tsuna replies, blushing, "I am also Hayato's..."

"I'd like to play with him sometime, too..." Takeshi shrugs, nuzzling Tsuna's neck.

A hand slips to his waist, Tsuna gasping as his flames return in full force - he'd only just suppressed them for the while after the fall, but now...

"Tsuna!"

"Hayato..." Tsuna gasps, before whining as a kiss is lain against his neck.

" _Mine, too_..." Takeshi hums, grinning as he swings Tsuna round, both still standing, allowing Hayato to see how turned on Tsuna is, how he's already half-way back into whatever state his flames were when he took Hayato.

"Takeshi... Rain..." Tsuna's voice is soft, as Hayato pauses, not knowing what to do, as Tsuna moans at Takeshi's touches, one hand winding round to gently undo Tsuna's skirt, revealing how hard Tsuna is in his panties and leggings, as he starts to work Tsuna open, distracting him with sweet, soft kisses and the feelings coming from his cock as Takeshi's other hand slides down to push away the rest of Tsuna's lower clothing.

Hayato is frozen and hardening as Takeshi lifts Tsuna up all to easily, spearing him onto his cock, removing all of Tsuna's clothes to reveal smooth, pale, virgin-like skin.

"Mine..." Takeshi purrs, the blue in his eyes showing more, as Tsuna melts into him, face already slightly damp with hazy eyes and an open, gaping mouth, back arched as he's bounced on the long, _hard_ cock Takeshi has.

"Ah~" Tsuna gasps, pleasure and confusion and _want_ evident.

"You fit so nicely... milking me as I bounce you gently... Wanting more, ne, Tsu-kun?" Takeshi purrs, Tsuna whining at Takeshi's words, as Takeshi starts allowing gravity to yank Tsuna down harder, grin wolfish as Tsuna's hands are looped back around his head, eyes squeezing closed, then sliding open as many unheard, sinful whines leak out. "Just like that... You're a little slut for these kinds of things, aren't you?" Takeshi continues, as his own flames are knotting together with Tsuna's, while pulling on Hayato's, who stumbles forward slightly, mouth watering as Takeshi curses softly.

"You're so fucking tight, Tsuna... Working my dick like it's your personal butt-toy..."

Tsuna whines, _very_ turned on and close to bursting, as Takeshi raises Tsuna slightly, one hand moving back to Tsuna's butt, purring when he finds he can slide fingers in by his length, cumming with Tsuna, inside him, before smirking as Tsuna's body is obviously preparing for a second round.

"I think he wants to be loved a lot more, Haya-kun... Do you want to help?"

Hayato would curse, stick his finger up, but he's honestly wanting to follow Takeshi's example as he walks over, undoing his trousers and pulling out his own dick as Takeshi tilts Tsuna slightly further into his chest, Hayato sliding in a moment later, cursing when Tsuna clamps around the two boys inside of him.

"M-Move..." Tsuna whines, moving his hands to Hayato's shoulders to grind on the pair, proving his point as Hayato jerks up, Takeshi grinning as Hayato places his hands below Takeshi's, as they start moving in tandem, Tsuna whining in pleasure and want. "Morree..."

"Of course..." Takeshi chuckles, "See, a cockslut, wanting us to fill him with _lots_ , and _lots_ , and _lots_ , and _lots_ , and _lots_ , and _lots_ , and **_lots_** , of our _cum_ , until his _cute_ , _little_ stomach is _full_ and _round_ ed by it..." Takeshi emphasizes his words with a roll of his hips, Tsuna whining and gasping, legs trembling, as he's smashed down onto their cocks, Hayato grunting and gasping with each movement, until he sees stars, Tsuna yelping in pleasure as he's filled with cum...

Before there's a buttplug shoved in, Tsuna automatically clamping around it as Takeshi observes how Tsuna looks well-fucked, but not nearly enough...

Ah...

"How about you pleasure our dear Tsuna, Haya-kun~..." he purrs, Hayato gaping, before slowly nodding, hypnotised by how Tsuna is still slightly erect and keening.

Hayato lowers himself, kneeling, between Tsuna's legs, taking Tsuna into his mouth, moaning slightly at the feel of it and Tsuna grabbing his hair...

Takeshi waits, before licking Hayato's ass-crack, focusing on the little bud of nerves at his entrance, before sliding his tongue in.

"Hya~..." Hayato whines, unable to look with his other 'situation' as he's prepared by skilled hands, before Takeshi is spearing into him, driving him down completely onto Tsuna, who jerks him back up to Takeshi, Hayato eventually just sinking into the free pleasure as he is both throat and butt fucked, coming halfway between Tsuna and Takeshi's orgasms, filling him with both their seed...

 

(Twenty minutes later Takeshi and Hayato are arguing as they both help a very dishevelled Tsuna home, then both get thrown onto the couch to explain and get showered with information about Tsuna from Nana...)

(Reborn even joins them at the mention of 'baby pictures'!)


	6. Italian Allies (Pt 1)

Reborn goes on alert at the sight of Bianchi, though her plan is already foiled by the fact Tsuna is also cooking cake...

Which Hayato, Takeshi and Kyoya were fighting over.

Only for Tsuna to cook four lots of cake, including a slice for Reborn, which he gives Reborn after handing the worn out Guardians their own cake slices, smiling when they're leapt on by the three as though the trio hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Here," Kyoko says, smiling, when Tsuna straightens.

Tsuna smiles at the sight of her holding out a cake to him, his eyes flashing gold for a moment.

"I suggest you keep it for a while, though you can give it to someone who'll deserve it," Tsuna hums, "Besides! I didn't manage to get round to making one for _you_!"

"That's alright!" Kyoko smiles, "Anyway, any clues as to _who_ _you mean_ , Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna hums non-committally.

"Well, I don't want to say much but... Maybe coming round today would be nice? Mama always cooks too much, anyway."

"Sure!"...

 

Her second attempt is met with her seeing Reborn right behind Tsuna.

"Rebo~rn!" she coos, rushing over to wrap her arms around his neck.

Reborn remains expressionless, though he can see how it annoys Tsuna from the corner of his eye...

Hayato falls over from his innards reacting to his sister's presence

 _Oh shit_.

"Tsuna, _don't_ ," Reborn states, as Bianchi sees the way Tsuna now has his eyes glowing, flames coming off his fists and forehead.

" ** _You..._** " he growls, taking a step forwards, as Bianchi tightens her grip around Reborn both with possessiveness and fear.

"Hayato is her brother, she's an ex-lover," Reborn states warningly, as Tsuna still looks _pissed_.

Tsuna pauses, before defusing his flames as he crosses his arms.

"I don't like strangers touching people I count as part of my Hive," Tsuna pouts, annoyed.

"Wait... You're a Hive Sky?!" Bianchi exclaims.

"He is," Reborn hums, resisting the urge to crack his neck, "Though so far it focuses on men."

"Haru's my Lightning! I made a deal with her on our last shopping trip!" Tsuna replies, suddenly being very smiley as he bow, "Sorry for nearly trying to kill you, Onee-san!"

"Hayato's part of his Court," Reborn hums, as he swings Hayato over a shoulder.

"W-what..." Kyoko gulps.

"Oh, sorry!" Tsuna smiles, as Kyoko sighs.

"Jeez, I still remember how you took out Mochida; killing people is bad, Tsu-kun!" she scolds softly.

"Sorry..." Tsuna droops, before clapping his hands.

"Oh yeah, come on! I want some food before we talk over anything!" Tsuna smiles, as they continue to his house...

Where Tsuna catches a child trying to climb a tree, scolding them, before comforting them as they burst into tears.

"Told you, Kyoko; someone who needs cake more than I do!" Tsuna smiles.

Kyoko nods her agreement with a smile, as Reborn watches with a deadpan expression...

 

After a nice meal, the toddler introducing himself as Lambo, then turning out to be - surprisingly - Kyoko's own Lightning Guardian, as Bianchi is her Storm and Hana her Cloud.

Tsuna's expression becomes curious.

"What about your Nii-san? Ryohei?" Tsuna asks.

"Hmm?"

"Well, he's always caught my eye and smells like Reborn, but is he Yours?"

Kyoko pauses.

"Well, like all siblings, he can get too protective over me, so... I don't _think_ so?"

"We'll have to see at school tomorrow, then!" Tsuna grins, "Though I'd tap that!"

"But Nii-san's Asexual."

Tsuna pauses, before going limp.

"But he has _muscles_... Takkun has arm muscles, Kyo-kun has muscles of his own, though they're a lot less pronounced... Haya-kun also has good muscles, though his are less pronounced than even Kyoya's, 'cause he's let himself get out of shape by skipping meals... Even if he makes up for it with matching me in flexibility and being a genius..."

Hayato flushes at the compliment, snuggled into Tsuna's side.

"Have you introduced him to any possible Kings, yet?" Bianchi asks.

"I can think of three, though one is a Fool and another is currently On Ice. I will be, however, so he doesn't jump every single one that passes him by," Reborn states.

"Hmm... Then he'll need to be dressed appropriately..." Bianchi hums, smirking as she looks at her brother's Sky.

"I get my dresses with Kyoko-chan and Haru-nee," Tsuna hums, "I'll introduce you her to sometime.

"Hmm..." Bianchi smiles, leaning back in her seat...

 

(Of course, Hana and Bianchi manage to invent seductive-cute clothing...)

(...Which means suddenly Tsuna has a lot more prospective Guardians...)

( _...Oh Dear..._ )


	7. Italian Allies (Pt 2)

Reborn introduces Tsuna to Dino when things settle down again, Bianchi now living with the Sasagawas, as Tsuna and Kyoko were still trying to decide who Ryohei would be asked as a Guardian for.

Reborn waits until Tsuna is upstairs to tell Dino he didn't have to hold onto his flames anymore.

Tsuna was in the room in seconds.

"Reborn! Why did you bring a King _into my room_?!" he squeals.

Dino glances at Reborn as he waves Romario away when he moves to shield Dino from Tsuna.

"You didn't tell me he's a Queen," Dino states.

"I need to train him to not jump every King he senses; having you around should help," Reborn states.

"Reborn!" Dino frowns.

"You're honestly the only one, apart from the Tomaso heir, that I can trust," Reborn states.

Dino snorts.

"I remember _his_ tastes," Dino says.

"He'd be too easy to refuse," Reborn nods in agreement.

Tsuna is looking between the pair, curious, as he slinks over to try and get more attention from the elder Sky.

"You said there's another Sky in town, though?"

"Kyoko is my sister-figure!" Tsuna grins, deciding that if he can't sit on Dino's lap, then he can at least curl up _by_ it, sitting on the floor happily.

Reborn raises a brow, as Dino raises a brow, looking down to find Tsuna leaning on his legs with a happy purr.

"What are you doing?"

"Your flames are so ni~ce~..." Tsuna hums, snuggling up, as Reborn finally acts, lifting Tsuna up and throwing him on his bed.

"He's your Senpai; I taught him before you," Reborn snaps, as Tsuna bounces on landing, looking offended as Romario averts his eyes when it has Tsuna's skirt flying up.

"B-but..." Tsuna whines, before getting slapped on the head.

" _No_."

Tsuna pouts.

"You're lucky you're the one who I decided for my Advisor."

Dino raises a brow.

"How many do you have so far?"

Tsuna sighs, rolling so he can use his hands as a chin rest as he kicks his legs, fingers weaved together coyly as he speaks nonchalantly.

"I need my Guardians first; Haru is my Assistant, Hayato is a blend of my Guard and Advisors, Takeshi is my Guard and Kyoya is my General, though he seems to also want to be part of my Guard, which I don't really mind as we are currently in a Peacetime. I _want_ to get Ryohei who lives with my sister-figure as part of my Counsel, though we're still seeing which one of us he's more suited for, first. Then I'm just waiting for my Mist, as my Shadow Guard and Advisor, to appear..." Tsuna purrs, "I also want a King, so when I do take over from Nono I will be able to do things smoothly without getting floods of requests..."

Opening an eye, Tsuna observes the other three men.

"You said there was someone put on Ice. Who?"

"Your distant cousin, Xanxus di Vongola."

"Why didn't he inherit?" Tsuna asks, "I would have been able to Awaken, then build my Nest here in territory I've known for years."

"Because he tried to kill the Ninth, who was forced to use the Zero Point Breakthrough to stop him."

Tsuna smiles.

"So he's basically been preserved for a while, then? Seeing as you're talking in past-tense?"

"Eight years ago," Dino says.

Tsuna blinks, looking surprised.

"But if he's a Regent, then that's just throwing a paddy! Like Kyoya!" he says, "That sounds mean!"

Dino blinks at the puppy pout, noticing the way it gets Reborn to actually _grimace_. The sight is new, sending Dino into a fit not-so-subtle laughter.

"I have _never_ seen Reborn actually pull _that_ face before!" he laughs, before a Leon-Mallet his his head, " _Ow_!"

"Behave, Baka-Dino."

An hour and a half later, it's Tsuna and Nana's cooking that has Dino deciding on having Tsuna as a little brother...

 

That night, Romario is sent off with the others, as the family turns in for the night.

Only for Dino to awake to the sound of feet on the stairs.

"Dino-nii?"

Dino looks over to find Tsuna fiddling with the edge of the large shirt he slept in.

"Hmm?" Dino asks, trying to ignore how cute it makes Tsuna look, Tsuna moving a hand to his mouth.

"I had a nightmare..." Tsuna says softly, "And Reborn would go all scary-mode and Hayato is fast asleep and I don't want to disturb Mama 'cause she does so much..."

Pleading eyes look his way, close to tears.

Dino sighs, beckoning for Tsuna to come and curl up with him.

"What was it?" Dino asks, gently cuddling Tsuna close.

"Y'know my bonds usually take advantage of sex to form?" Tsuna asks.

"Hmm?"

"I dreamed that I was forced into a bond, because me and my flames sometimes disagree... With Hayato I was OK with it, same for Takeshi and Kyoya, because I actually _know_ and _like_ those three. Reborn happened when my flames acted up and I knew he was just as unwilling as I would have been..." Dino's face flashes with a dark expression at the implication.

"This person... Forced themselves on you?"

"I was tied to my bed, when this faceless guy enters and reeks of Sky flames that I've felt before, but always make me feel like slime after. He's talking the whole time and his tone..." Tsuna clings to Dino, "I want to forget..."

"Shhh," Dino says, softly rubbing Tsuna's back.

"Your flames felt really nice, since they have a warmth that's kind and gentle beneath the protective roughness you have. Also I kinda want a male King, so... I'm sorry if I overreact sometimes."

"Have you _seen_ how I act without my Family? You're so cute and innocent under all the crazy-Queen-Sky-flames, that I want to be selfish and protect you from everything as my Little Brother, even if I will have to survive you choosing a King. Who I promise I'll _thoroughly_ test first, in case they try anything... Alright?"

Tsuna nods, as Dino's voice and flames run a sense of calm through him, Dino smiling at the sight.

"I take that as a success; I almost thought he'd failed."

Dino only moves his head, trying not to wake the small rabbit-like boy in his arms as Reborn moves to get Tsuna back to his own bed.

"You overheard?" Dino asks.

"Yes," Reborn replies, expression revealed as unreadable as he tries to lift Tsuna, only to find he was clinging to Dino's nightshirt.

Dino gives a soft "aww", as Reborn clicks his tongue.

Dino ends up helping, standing up and taking Tsuna, before carrying him to his bed, letting his flames curl into the blankets around his surrogate brother as he finally moves to latch onto the sheets, Dino sneaking back downstairs with Reborn.

"You made a Promise," Reborn hums.

"Did you really..." Dino asks, "He's so young, compared to us..."

Reborn is silent, as Dino frowns.

"Neither of us want to really remember it," Reborn finally says,"It was both _very_ shocking and _very_ awkward after, even if it appears to have successfully destroyed the rest of the Seal on Tsuna's flames than the bullets usually provide..."

Dino nods.

"You will also ensure no possible Kings try to control him?"

"I'll shoot them dead. Only Scum would try that."

"What about Xanxus, if he ever wakes up?"

"...Even he has standards and morals, even if he hates showing them," Reborn says at last, before smirking, "How else do you think he got lots of people in and out of his room as soon as he hit the age of consent?"

Dino snorts, chuckling softly, before returning to his futon, as Reborn stands for a moment, finally heading upstairs once Dino was settled down to sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted smut in here, but... Heh. Dino gave me the Big-Bro-Glare and I was Fired Down Immediately.  
> (It would have basically been like Reborn's chapter, anyway... TTwTT")


	8. Problems and Decisions

Reborn goes to wake Tsuna, to find Tsuna fussing about in front of the mirror.

"Tsuna, you're going to be late," Reborn states.

"Eh?! But I can't decide between my sakura lipgloss and my rose quartz one and I'm asking Ryohei about being my Guardian today!" Tsuna whines.

"Take both and ask Bianchi; she's an expert, after all, as well a Kyoko's Tutor for _her_ flames," Reborn states.

Tsuna glances at the two tubes; he doesn't wear make up that often for school, so he'd decided on just lipgloss for that day.

"O-OK!" Tsuna squeaks, running downstairs for breakfast...

 

Meeting up with Kyoko after leaving with Hayato and Takeshi to get to school, he's relieved when he finds that, indeed, Bianchi is with her.

"Sakura or Rose Quartz!" he asks, holding up the tubes.

Bianchi laughs at Tsuna's straight-forwardness, which brought a soft pout and large, determined eyes to Tsuna's face.

"Well, the sakura lipgloss would give your lips a lighter hue, whilst the rose would highlight the inner lip... In this situation, I'd apply the sakura to your base lip and the rose to your upper, before popping your lips for the colours to merge and make a slight gradient."

"OK!" Tsuna smiles, as he quickly does so, giving a happy smile after, "Thank you!"

Takeshi chuckles, pecking Tsuna's cheek, as Hayato's holding Tsuna's right hand with his left.

"H-Hey!" Hayato snaps.

"Haha, sorry, but Tsuna's too cute!" Takeshi grins.

Tsuna flushes at the compliment, a soft smile on his face.

"Thank you, Takeshi!"

Takeshi hums, as they reach school, Hayato letting go, before slapping Takeshi's hand off of Tsuna's.

"Yandere-idiot," Hayato hisses.

"Haha, thanks," Takeshi grins.

"That's not something to be proud about!" Hayato exclaims.

Tsuna giggles.

"But that _does_ mean that it ensures both of you are more likely to protect our Family, not just our Famiglia, right?" Tsuna smiles, "Like you also seem to be at least a little bit of one, too, right?"

Hayato blushes, as Tsuna lets out a small giggle.

"Ah! Tsuna-kun! Imoto! Extreme morning!" Ryohei roars.

"Morning, Ryohei!" the pair grin.

"Ah! Ryo-nii, you run a boxing club, right?" Tsuna remarks, "My fighting style is similar to that, so maybe you could teach me some ways to guard?"

"Eh?! AH! You'd join my club?! Willingly?!" Ryohei grins.

"Well, I am courting you to be my Sun, even if you are Asexual... But you focus on family, right? I'm a Hive Sky, which centres around the idea of Family, instead of Famiglia; I want to one day have lots and lots of cute children, which is why I want to have lots of people who I can trust for brothers, uncles and the like!" Tsuna grins, "Though I am going to have to find, as a Queen, a King to be able to have all that..."

Ryohei looks confused.

"I want to have a family I can safely call "mine" and I want you to be part of it, though it's up to you if that happens or not," Tsuna smiles.

Ryohei's face lights up.

"Extreme!" he grins.

"Though I still want to learn how to fight better; my Tutor is amazing, but he prefers threats than cheerful encouragement."

"Oh~?" Reborn grins.

"You're brilliant with teaching me far-range and Mafia stuff, though!" Tsuna grins, tilting his head just so as he looks at Reborn.

Reborn has to look away.

"Bianchi, hit me if I ever get unprofessional," Reborn mutters.

"Oh?" Bianchi's eyes narrow.

"Our Queen's like the daughter I'm going to find myself punching Iemitsu repeatedly over for, at this rate," Reborn hisses.

Bianchi giggles; at least it wasn't a romantic interest...

Before a blush covers her cheeks at the idea of a baby Tsuna being carried about on Reborn's hip like a father would; somehow he looks really hot _and_ adorable at the same time...

 

Bianchi and Reborn hang about; as tutors they were given permission from Hibari to ensure the safety of the ones they were tutoring, as well as proving their mettle as teaching assistants... (Though with Nezu it became more " _turning him to pulp then teaching the class",_ rather than " _doing TA work"_.)

So, after school, Bianchi goes to ensure Kyoko's safety, as Reborn goes with Tsuna to watch him and Ryohei in the elder teen's boxing club.

Tsuna is surprisingly adept, as Tsuna is as cheery as always; Ryohei teaches things by giving an example, then ensuring the other knows the stance used, before testing it.

Obviously, given this meant Ryohei had to be quite physical in teaching him, Tsuna ended up looking like a happy ball of fluff, though a _focused_ happy ball of fluff nonetheless.

That is, until they are interrupted by a group of kendo club students who have _captured_ Kyoko and Bianchi.

Ryohei had gotten angry, demanding where they were...

Before an orange fireball has a hand shooting out, grabbing the collar of the trio's leader.

" _You're telling me where they are and how much you hurt them, or I'm not going to be very nice_ ," Tsuna growls, eyes lit up with flames, making the usually-adorable brunet look like a fiery demon.

Shocked faces turn gleeful-

Only to be met with a fist and a foot.

"WHERE IS KYOKO-CHAN?!" Tsuna yells.

Ryohei's eyes widen at the sight, moving to try and do something-

"This is what happens when a Hive Sky has their Sister Sky hurt; I advise you to just watch," Reborn hums, grabbing the boy's shoulder.

Ryohei looks at the adult, nodding, before turning to watch Tsuna as he swiftly gets an answer, before looking over.

"Are my Advisor and Brother going to help?" Tsuna says, gold eyes fixing on them.

"Of course," Reborn smirks, Leon turning into a gun, as they hurry off, Tsuna dragging two of the wounded behind him as Reborn silently hefts the third over his shoulder...

 

They arrive to find Kyoko tied up with Bianchi, who's got blood dripping down her face.

Now, if it was Kyoko saving them, with Bianchi's training, poisoned coking would have simply knocked out the kidnappers and a warning painted onto their clothing.

But this was _Tsuna, Reborn and Ryohei_.

So, four of the twelve ended up with their heads smashed into the dirt, three were punched unconscious by Ryohei, whilst the remaining five were shot off their feet in non-fatal zones.

"Tsuna-kun?!" Kyoko asks, as the orange-gold flames go out, Tsuna running to untie them.

"Are you OK?!" he demands, as he goes to check Bianchi, "Reborn, can you heal her and use your flames to check Kyoko?"

"Nice to see you're acting like a Boss for once."

"My _sister-figure_ was _kidnapped_!" Tsuna retorts, "Of _course_ I'd act like a Boss if it can  _help_ her!"

Reborn gently pats Tsuna's head, as his flames ripple about the women, Reborn retracting the ones around Kyoko to focus on Bianchi a moment later.

"Kyoko just had a few bruises from the fools, Bianchi had been hit with a well-placed foot, so you'd want to aim for the brat with blood on their heel."

Tsuna is silent, before giving a heavy sigh.

"I think I smashed them up enough. Plus, you got blood on the ones you shot, how can I tell which one was the perpetrator when more than one of them have that, now?!"

Reborn shrugs, smirking.

"Might as well hurt all of them, then?"

"No, because that would be _wrong_ ," Tsuna grumbles, as, now free, Tsuna pulls Kyoko into a hug, nuzzling his face into her shoulder, "Only those at fault should be told what they did was wrong, otherwise you're hurting innocent people..."

Reborn gives an appraising look to his charge, before smirking.

"Fine."

Bianchi wakes up once healed.

"Reborn!" she smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Reborn carefully helps her up.

"I healed you up, you're going to need to rest for a bit, though," Reborn says.

She nods, giving a happy sigh, as Tsuna sees Ryohei looking quite lost again.

Pulling Kyoko up, he pulls Ryohei into their hug.

"I'm so glad you're both safe!" Tsuna smiles.

Ryohei looks surprised, before pulling the younger two into a tight hug, a smile coming to his face...

 

After, Tsuna and Reborn walk the others back to the Sasagawa residence.

"So... See you tomorrow?" Tsuna smiles.

"Of course!" Kyoko smiles.

Ryohei nods, as he stops by Tsuna.

"Eto, Tsuna-kun..." Ryohei says.

"Hmm? Senpai?" Tsuna asks, smiling at Ryohei.

Lifting Tsuna's fringe, Ryohei pecks Tsuna's forehead.

"I know Kyoko already has adopted I-Pin, by this point, so I think she'll be fine, especially with us there, Imoto!" Ryohei grins, talking at an indoors-level, his own version of a mutter.

Tsuna blinks, surprise on his face, as Ryohei hurries inside, a flush and broad smile on his face.

"Tsuna?" Reborn asks, tapping his student's shoulder.

Tsuna reaches a hand up, as a goofy smile covers his face.

"He's so warm..." Tsuna says softly, as Reborn guides Tsuna back home; he knows better than to poke at a Queen when they just formed a bond with a new Knight...


	9. Fuuta

When Reborn and Tsuna run into a boy who screams "SAVE ME!", Reborn can easily tell what is about to happen.

"Stay by my side, you just activated the Mama-bear," he smirks, as Tsuna _scowls_.

"What do you think you jerks are _doing_?" Tsuna frowns.

"That boy belongs to the Todd famiglia! He is _our_ property!"

Now, that just gets Tsuna _angry_.

"HE IS A _CHILD_! NOT AN _OBJECT_!"

...

...The simplest summary of the fight is that it was more of an _explosion_ , as the Todd's members are smashed _through_ the tarmac and into the earth below.

"THIS BOY NOW BELONGS UNDER THE PROTECTION OF VONGOLA!" Tsuna snaps, before giving a hefty sigh, turning to smile at Fuuta.

"Come on, how about some ice cream? That must have been really scary!" Tsuna smiles.

Fuuta blinks, before a happy grin covers his face.

"OK!"

Tsuna smiles.

"Good! I'll let you have whatever flavour you want."

"R-really?!"

"Tsuna, you know he would have been drugged through tricks like this before?" Reborn states.

"Then I'll willingly taste-test anything he's worried about being drugged, um.. Ah, what's your name?"

"F-Fuuta de la Stella..."

"Ah, then, Fuuta, call me Tsuna! I'm a Hive Sky, so I'm _definitely_ keeping you safe!" Tsuna smiles.

Fuuta's eyes widen, as a broad grin covers his face, giving a firm nod.

"OK!"...

 

Then, the Todd famiglia try _again_.

Hibari gets to them this time, before a combined attack by Takeshi, Ryohei and Hayato.

But...

...Then they aim for the kids when Nana, Bianchi and Kyoko have taken them to the park.

This is when Kyoko had been being trained by _both_ Bianchi and Ryohei.

As well as the fact she'd now found out metal fans were kind of her favourite fighting tool, Kyoya having arranged shortly after for his mother to _help_ her learn how to use them properly.

So, alongside poisoned cooking, there was the combined might of Ryohei and Hibari Yi-Mae's training. The same Yi-Mae with an elder brother known as the Arcobaleno, Fon.

Kyoko had two metal fans.

Which was enough to take out twelve of the twenty-three reinforcements, as her fists and kicks, as well as Bianchi and her cooking, deal with the rest.

When they get back to the children, I-Pin and Lambo have just returned from the effects of the 10-year-bazooka.

Fuuta, who'd hidden amongst his family, is _gob-smacked_.

"That was amazing, Kyoko-oneechan!" he grins.

Kyoko gives a small laugh, as she retrieves her fans, flicking the blood off, before folding it back up.

"I have an idea Mum will want to know this; she _is_ the Hibari's Private Informant, after all," she hums.

"She'll also want you to have a bath, _as well_ as the rest of us, if she's as keen on cleanliness as I," Nana hums, looking at the bloody field, "We'll also need to _inform_ Yi-chan of this for clean up, _alright_?"

"...I'm surprised you're not panicking," Bianchi smirks.

"Who else do you think protected Tsu-kun from attackers?" Nana asks, as though remarking on the weather.

"Ah, you must have quite a bit of skill, yourself, then!" Bianchi smiles.

"Mainly with my frying pan and ladle," Nana shrugs, "Not to mention my cutlery; I'm surprised Tsu-kun hasn't noticed his favourite set has had to been "swapped out" once a month..."

Fuuta's mouth is closed gently by Bianchi with a light giggle.

"Impressive!"

"I'll show you some time," Nana giggles, as they head home, the Todd family gaining a "polite" visit from Reborn a week later, after Nana had politely asked...


	10. Hibari

Hibari is _pissed_.

He'd noticed when Tsuna had started forming more bond, now he had adopted a small animal of his own and he _still hadn't returned to him_!

He'd returned to Takeshi! It wasn't _fair_!

So, Hibari waited until Tsuna was on his way to school.

Then kidnapped his Sky to his office.

"H-K- Kyoya?!" Tsuna squeaks, as he's thrown onto a couch.

"Why don't you remember me?!" Kyoya roars.

Tsuna blinks, terrified, as Kyoya looms over him.

"Re- I..?" Tsuna scowls, "My flames were unsealed, but according to Reborn when I told him I couldn't remember Papa having Grandpa seal them, part of my memories were sealed off..." Tsuna flushes, as his eyes widen.

"D-Did I forget any guardians I had, too?!"

Kyoya's eyes widen, as he quickly tugs the starting-to-panic boy close.

"You already relocated the hiding carnivore and roaring herbivore, it was just _me_ ," Kyoya growls.

Tsuna gives a soft whimper, as Kyoya sighs, kissing Tsuna's forehead.

A moment later, a soft purr has Tsuna calming down, looking with surprise at the large teen, who's relaxed against the small teen he's cradling.

Tsuna moves so his face is buried in Kyoya's neck, a soft purr soon rumbling through his own chest as he relaxes in the Cloud's grip.

" _You_ are the heart of my territory, Omnivore," Kyoya purrs, as he pulls Tsuna into a kiss.

Tsuna's eyes glow a soft gold as closed lids open for a moment, a soft growl rumbling through Kyoya's chest as the kiss slowly turns hungry, yet remains loving, as Kyoya lowers Tsuna back onto the couch.

Kyoya gently nibbles Tsuna's ear, licking a long stripe up his neck, before gently pecking Tsuna's collar, as purple eyes flash back, a happy growl leaving his throat as propagated sharpness bites down.

Tsuna gives out a loud yelp, as he feels his skin break, Cloud flames twirling up with Sky, as a low, long moan leaves Tsuna's lips, as he wraps his legs around Kyoya's waist.

Kyoya chuckles, as he licks over the wound to propagate healing, as he tugs gently at Tsuna's clothes, kissing and sucking Tsuna's skin as he repeats the biting and healing process between Tsuna's collar bones, before Tsuna's side, as he finally unzips and slides off Tsuna's skirt and underwear, purring as he can smell Tsuna's arousal, before biting and healing both of Tsuna's inner thighs.

"K-Kyo~ya~!" Tsuna whines, as glowing eyes peer down at ones equally as bright.

Theirs the sound of another zip, as Kyoya looms up, lifting Tsuna's knees as he spears inside, a small whimper leaving Tsuna's throat as he peers up at Kyoya, the elder teen _sinking_ further into the younger as he uses his flames yet again, Tsuna's eyes widening as he gives a happy trill at the feeling of the dick in his ass thickening, stretching him as his eyes widen, sensing something.

"A knot?!" Tsuna pants.

Kyoya purrs.

Tsuna smiles.

"That's definitely memorable."

 _Mine_ ," Kyoya grins, as he pulls out...

Before _ramming_ in, Tsuna yelping as he can see it in his gut, a low, wanton _whine_ leaving his lips as Kyoya _smirks_.

"M-more!" Tsuna whines.

"Kyoya," Kyoya orders.

Tsuna's eyes widen.

"K-Kyoya!" Tsuna says, eyes squeezing shut as Kyoya moves, "Kyoya!" another.

Tsuna starts chanting Kyoya's name, whines and moans spilling with each whine, as he can only writhe in pleasure beneath his Cloud.

Then, Tsuna slips up a little.

" _Kyoya! Please, Alpha, Kyoya_!"

Kyoya's eyes widen, as he  _growls_ hungrily, as Tsuna finds he doesn't even need to say Kyoya's name as he's tugged by the length sinking and yanking itself in and out of him.

Tsuna gives a long, high-pitched whine, as he cums over himself, Kyoya shoving in deep, rutting deep inside, grinning down at a completely-undone Tsuna.

The younger teen whines with his afterglow as he feels Kyoya's knot sink in, before fixing in place, as cum fills his gut, pressing into his stomach as Tsuna's gut starts expanding, a happy purr leaving Tsuna's lips, as he gives Kyoya a _very_ pleased look.

Kyoya grins.

"Again?" he asks.

Tsuna gives Kyoya a questioning look, before he's gently lifted and carried through the door to Kyoya's private en suite, being lain on his stomach on the tile floor as a hand gently presses on the small of Tsuna's back, the cum amount meaning some starts leaking out, as Kyoya dips down, lapping up the leaking pieces, encouraging more to leave.

"Need enough room for myself, my dear Queen," Kyoya purrs.

Tsuna whines, as he lets more pool out, forming a puddle, as Kyoya trills, pleased, before sinking inside again, Tsuna purring at the feeling.

"A-alpha?"

"I'm ensuring that my bond is _strongest_ , my favourite Omnivore-Omega."

Tsuna gives a happy little trill of his own, as he feels Kyoya starting to rock in and out gently, happy purrs leaving Tsuna's lips as Kyoya kisses over the fresh scar, giving a questioning hum.

"You can," Tsuna says, peering round with honey-coloured eyes, mouth open as he looks at Kyoya with a blend of love and lust.

Kyoya grins, revealing licked-clean teeth, as he bites down once more, as Tsuna yelps, a horny whine leaving his lips as he lets Kyoya shag and bite him at the same time, pain enhancing pleasure as happy whines fill the small room, peering down to find he could see te way cum continued to drip to the floor, as well as pre-cum flow into his gut.

"Don't... Stop..." Tsuna pleads, as his arms give out, which has a gasped whine leaving his lips.

" _So... Good..._!" Tsuna whines, as Kyoya purrs.

This time, Kyoya keeps propagating his cum, as Tsuna's stomach stretches further, a low moan leaving Tsuna's lips as Kyoya continues to rut, knot swelling and soon stopping any more from escaping, as Tsuna purrs, the flow soon stopping as he can taste Kyoya's juices in the back of his throat.

Kyoya pulls out, Tsuna's body keeping the cum inside himself.

"Hn..."

Kyoya's hand goes to his still-softly-spurting cock, moving round to Tsuna's face, as he propagates what's left, Tsuna's mouth opening as he's coated from head to toe in spurts of cum, Kyoya smirking as he continues to spill it, eyes widening as Tsuna looms forwards, mouth wrapping around and swallowing the head, sinking up as he sucks in what remains, Kyoya watching Tsuna gulp it like milk for a moment, pushing forwards to swallow right up to Kyoya's balls.

Kyoya grins, lazily fucking Tsuna's throat, until Tsuna's even got swelling cheeks of cum, before cutting off his flames as his cock returns to its normal size.

Tsuna gulps, as Kyoya helps him up, washing both of them off, before guiding his Sky to lie on the couch when Tsuna refuses to let the rest of the cum inside him out.

"I want to absorb it," Tsuna had purred when finally able to speak, Kyoya respecting his Sky's wishes with a kiss to plump, cum-coated lips...

 

When Reborn comes to get Tsuna, he glances at the stretched stomach and just hoiks Tsuna up in his arms.

"Tsuna, what did you do?"

"Ensuring I can't forget Kyo-kun, like the Seal had done," Tsuna hums, "I never went after any of the other Clouds in school because I subconsciously knew Kyoya was mine, I just couldn't remember that consciously!" Tsuna purrs.

Reborn sighs.

"As your Advisor, I suggest you try and speed up that digestion _before_ Nana thinks you've decided to get pregnant."

Tsuna giggles, as he reaches out to Kyoya.

The Cloud give the air of one rolling their eyes, as he smirks, moving over and kissing Tsuna's lips, using some of his flame to propagate the absorption process, retracting his flames once more when Tsuna has only a slight bump, though his Sky flames seem oddly _drunk_ with happiness.

"My Alpha's so amazing!" Tsuna trills, kissing him, flames speaking a silent wish.

"You, my Queen, are insatiable," Reborn states, smirking.

Tsuna snuggles into Reborn's grip, as he swiftly drops into a nap, Reborn looking at Kyoya.

"Later," Reborn grumbles, as he carries Tsuna back home, daring himself about looking down and going all goo-goo-papa-eyes over the small brat using him as a moving hammock...


End file.
